


Sun-stone and Moonstone pack

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Just a couple new wolf packs, with some wolves I removed from a CS RP that is getting remade or were skipping time in. Either way, took a bunch out and moved them to this story, so have fun.Sun-stone pack is named for the large sun colored stone the alpha sits on when announcing things or holding meetings. Moonstone pack is named for the same reason, but their stone is patterned like the moon, oddly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sandstorm and Aila, the six year old alpha pair of the Sun-stone pack, were still sleeping. The sandy male yawned and got up, looking to the pretty and smaller soft tan she wolf. She was heavily pregnant, and so he decided to let her sleep a bit longer. She had been impregnated by a wandering male...then Sandstorm had brought her in, and she became his mate. This was back when she was only a week or so along, and how she had only a week or so left before birth. Anyhow, the blue eyed male stepped out to look around. He left his loyal, maternal, good listener of a mate, with her pretty green eyes, inside. She doesn't like bees or thunder and is shy, but he doesn't mind those things. He doesn't mind because she is silly, sweet, playful, and a great cuddler. She is also adventurous, fun loving, stubborn, and can be withdrawn if upset, but he usually doesn't upset her.

Anyhow, he saw the beta pair of Techy and Lukie, both five year old males, were up, and with their trainee. She happened to be the brown eyed dark furred and the cream colored males' adopted daughter, Penny. She was a lovely gingery colored and golden eyed one year old she wolf. The scout Henn was just returning, the white or silvery white male having obviously scouted. He was four, and his mate was Komm, one of the defense/fighter wolves. His trainee was Kitsune, a handsome one year old brown eared, nosed, snouted, and white marked male. Komm was a handsome six year old male, by the way. He and the other defense/fighters were headed off to the training area, it appeared. The others were Komm's brother Irre, a five year old male, Kanamei the handsome dark furred six year old, and his mate Aidol. Aidol was a gorgeous brown and black five year old male. 

Their trainees were Velvet and Vito, Kanamei and Aidol's adopted offspring, one year old twins that had been abandoned. Velvet and Penny seemed to have a thing for one another, by the way. Velvet is a pretty black, while Vito is brown and white, and may have caught the attention of Alezer. Alezer is another fighter/defense trainee, the one year old homosexual adopted son of Komm and Henn. The other trainee is a one year old female named Ell. She's the light brown (tan) adopted daughter of two hunters, Lucianno and Assh. She may or may not have caught the attention of the pretty one year old bi hunter trainee Okami. Anyhow, the hunters and their trainees appear to be heading out too. Ivann and Lagguna are a pair of brothers, one four and one three and a half. Both have beautiful blue gray and white coats that make them look so pretty, especially to their mates. 

Irre has always loved and fiercely guarded his pretty mate from others, and of course Ivann would never leave him. Lagguna is mates with the sometimes pup like healer, Ethereal. The ethereally attractive male caught his attention the moment he and Ivann were brought to the pack. Then again, Irre caught Ivann's attention just that fast as well. Speaking of the four year old healer, he licked his mate as he too headed out, with his trainee Hiroami. Hiroami was their black furred and green eyed adopted one year old son. The other hunters, mates Assh and Lucianno, laughed a little then shook themselves off. Assh is four and Lucianno is five, both males, and they are so deeply in love. Their trainees hurried after them, as the hunters also stepped out into the pretty forest that was outside their home. Trace, the ten month old homosexual adopted son of Irre and Ivann, stayed at his dad's paws. 

Ivann smiled back at the cute blue eyed silver male, watching black ears twitch and the pink and black nose too. The black tail tip flicked, as he worked hard to pick up a scent. Of course, then the loyal, friendly, shy, nervous, eager to please but anxious one then got distracted. He was thinking of Kitsune, of course, and his skin heated up under the fur. He shook the thoughts away, then the sweet and cuddly, gentle and silly one focused again. Okami, the sister of Kitsune, Inu, and Neko, and adopted daughter of Kaonashi, did the same. Kaonashi and his mate were in the other pack, of course, but still. The loyal, swift, nervous, shy pretty white she wolf twitched her black ears and nose. Her black tail flicked, and brown eyes looked around every once in awhile as they walked. The good at listening but withdrawn, sweet and playful but thunder and lightning fearing one focused.

The other two trainees were Colt and Dagger, one year old twin brothers with very different sexualities. They also may or may not both like Hiroami, so shall we see where that goes? Anyhow, Colt is homosexual and nice gray wolf color but silver instead of plain gray. Dagger is bi, and is also a silver gray wolf, as both parents were, so he's silver with the reddish brown ears and snout, and some white. Anyhow, they tried scenting for things as well. The playful and fun loving but stubborn Trace became distracted again...Ivann nipped him, the loud sound and sudden movement disliking adventurous one yelping. He huffed a bit...but then focused again, and barked when he actually caught a scent. The others told him to be quiet, so he right quick shut his maw. The loving, fun loving, cuddly, bee disliking Okami watched the others as they slowed a bit. 

Ever eager to learn, she flicked her tail and watched, then the trainees were signaled to drop down. Meanwhile, back in camp, the pup sitter Horus and his omega mate Dionysus had nothing to do. There weren't any young pups, all the young ones were already at training age. The hunters also hadn't brought back any food yet, so nothing for Dio to do. The three year old mates, therefore, yawned and sat down together to talk. they looked so happy it was kind of cute, and Sandstorm and Aila smiled as they watched them.

-okay, ts, and the other pack will be in chapter two, so there's two chapters-

Sandstorm and Aila smiled as their four month old pups, well technically Sand's step pups, tumbled and played. They were white with black ears and tail and back patch (Yinn, male) and black with white markings (Yangg, female). Two shy seeming pups watched them. These were Melchsee, a female, and her brother Doar, whom had been found by the hunters. They now belonged to Horus and Dionysus, or rather had been adopted by them. They were also four months old, and seemed to have either been orphaned or abandoned.

The day went on.

End one


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonstone pack's part of this story.

Moonstone packs alphas, Luan and Laurel, had already had pups a year ago, to this very day. Well, they'd actually found and taken in the pups, who might be distantly related to one or the other. No way to actually know this, but the five year old she wolves didn't care. These were their one year old twin daughter and son, Lina and Zinc. They didn't know it yet, but in the future the black she wolf would be the alpha, and the gray male would be beta. For now, the five year old beta pair was...well, the betas. They were a golden male named Rory, and his pretty red furred mate that was named Amy. Their offspring were a daughter named Melody and a son named Pond, one year old twins with reddish gold fur. They were currently being trained just in case they would be betas in the future. Of course, no one knew yet, but Lina would pick Zinc as her beta.

Anyhow, the scout Korin had also gone out early to scout, and was now returning, shaking out his brown coat. He was a four year old handsome male that was bisexual. He had his one year old homosexual male trainee, Kodex, with him, whom seemed to have the attention of the healer trainee. Speaking of, Akki was the red and white three year old wolf dog healer, and Haruui was his trainee. Haruui is a cute black ten month old homosexual male. Korin hurried Kodex over to the den they both shared, every rank and their trainees having separate dens. The hunters were out of the camp already. Sorina was their leader it seemed, a four year old black furred beauty that had taken interest in Stormy, another four year old female. Speaking of the other hunter, Stormy was sniffing. The quick and sure footed but shy and nervous white she wolf, with gray on her back, rump, and whole tail, paused.

The gray ears, gray patches on her head by each ear, rammed forward, and her tail wagged. She turned beautiful deep green eyes to the others, the silly and playful but stubborn and fiery female signaling with her tail. The gentle, honest, sweet and sensible female was allowed to take the lead on this one. Sanchez, a handsome five year old brown male, followed suit. Sorino, the object of his affection and Sorina's five year old black furred brother, did too. Elk, Hart, Scrapper, and Digger, their one year old trainees, scrambled to do the same. Elk is a pansexual brownish male, and Hart is his light brown pansexual genderfluid sibling. Scrapped and Digger are bisexual twin brothers. Digger seemed to already have a mutual crush with another male, Shredder. Scrapped is brown, and Digger is brown eared and nosed red with white markings of the chest, toes, and tail tip, as well as his jaw.

Anyhow, while they were doing that, the fighters/defense were at the training area, training as it were. The adults were all four year olds, Kodin the brown male being their leader. Ella was a lovely golden and white female, and Alla was her pure golden twin sister. Kerr was a nice looking white and black male, and the other single males always had their eyes on him. The trainees were all one, and were Shredder, Rass, Terra and Korra. Shredded, as already mentioned, already had a mutual crush and future mate, so the black and tan wolf dog was not available. Rass was a handsome black male, while Terra was a lovely brown she wolf. She and the black Korra may or may not also have a mutual crush. The hunters soon came back, the loyal, pup liking, happy Stormy carrying two rabbits. The loud sound and sudden movement disliking she wolf seemed quite happy right then.

Meanwhile, the pup sitter Kaonashi, a handsome blue eyed black four year old stubborn but loyal male, was watching over his mate. They were going to have pups soon. The gentle pup loving but sometimes wild and seemingly too quiet male was very happy. He could see, dark hearted...but the playful, fun loving, happy male loved pups. He'd already proven so with their four adopted pups, two of which they'd sent to the other pack. He'd tell them stories, and cuddle them when they were upset or sick, and liked cuddling Jessica too. Good thing the pregnant red furred four year old female liked cuddles. She was also a pup sitter, but since she was halfway through her pregnancy, they'd put her on den rest. Inu and Neko are their trainees, by the way, one year old just like their other two siblings. Inu is red, brown and white just like Kitsune, and Neko is a pretty genderfluid black and white.

Anyhow, they were with their adoptive parents, helping father keep watch over mother, because something could go wrong. Meanwhile, the one year old omega pair of Theta and Sigma, black twins, were talking. Theta, the female, likes Melody, while the male Sigma likes Pond. They'd shown they had amazing abilities, so they were already the omegas even at this young age.

-skipping four months, so they're on the same time line as Sun-stone)

Lina had been talking with Neko, and seemed to really like the other wolf, whom appeared to be biologically female. Meanwhile, Zinc and Inu had also gotten close, the bi Zinc being the one to approach the homosexual Inu. Elk and Scrapper had become mutual crushes, and agreed to be mates in the future. Rass had discovered Hart liked him, so they'd done the same. Ella and Alla both had gotten with Korin, which was rare but not unheard of. Meanwhile, the same thing had happened with Kodin, Akki, and Kerr, and they all seemed happy. 

Kaonashi and Jessie also now had four 3 month old pups, so there was that.

(Their names are Kaoru, Nashi, Jenna, and Sia)

End


End file.
